2033
Odcinek 7 - znany również jako siódmy rok gry(WG)/po apokalipsie/Nowego Porządku. Opisy Witam Państwa w odcinku 7! Cena złota: 7 997 667$/jednostka W końcu reformy zaczynają jako tako wyglądać, jedynie w jednostkowych przypadkach musiałem dotkliwie karać graczy, czego nie lubię robić... Jest rok 2295, terytorium dzisiejszej IV Rzeszy: -OOORRUUGA - powiedział elokwentnie jeden towarzysz, wskazując patykiem na znalezisko -uuUUUU - zdziwiony tym, co spotkali, przywódca stada podszedł niespiesznie do dziwnego przedmiotu i zaczął obracać jakieś dziwne cienkie arkusze zabazgrane czarnym czymś. -AoRRUPCHUJ! - Rzucił fachową uwagę na temat tajemniczego przedmiotu szef grupy, po czym spróbował, czy da się z tego rozpalić ogień. Nie wiedział, że pali właśnie opracowanie historyczne z roku 2133, a konkretniej dział opisujący rok 2032: "Rok 2032 był dziwnym rokiem - zorganizowano pierwszą powojenną olimpiadę. Klasyfikację medalową wygrał kraj gospodarzy - Italia. Gdyby ten rok dominował w nastroje, jakie panowały podczas tego wydarzenia... Rok ten, podobnie jak pierwsze dwa lata od nawiązania kontaktu między państwami, dominował w brutalne zamachy, gdzie najbardziej śmiercionośny atak terrorystyczny został dokonany w ROC - zginęło lub odniosło rany kilka tysięcy osób. Aż dziw bierze, że nikt nie został pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności w związku z tą sprawą. W międzyczasie atak na MOWCZ oraz epidemia w Armenii, jednej z republik FNN, która zebrała śmiertelne żniwo około 5000 osób. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że skład żywności był obiektem sabotażu nieznanych sprawców. Na zachodzie Europy wybuchła bardzo szybka wojna. Historycy zgodnie twierdzą, że pacyfikacja dywizji piechoty francuskiej przez Bretończyków była śmiałym posunięciem, które oszczędziło sporo ofiar po obu stronach konfliktu. Niemniej, Król LaValette ogłosił się Cesarzem Frankijskim, łącząc terytoria obu krajów w jedno. Pacyfiści z JPCF, którym nie w smak było uczestniczenie w tej "farsie" uciekli z kraju, rozpraszając się po innych krajach oraz tworząc własną enklawę w dogodnym dla siebie miejscu. Na południowym zachodzie, w byłej Republice Aragonii w końcu doszło do pokoju, po długim bezproduktywnym konflikcie. Ugoda, na jaką poszli IL oraz RA, rości nadzieje na trwały pokój. Nieopodal tamtych terenów wylądowała ekspedycja USA, która rości sobie prawa do pokoju i demokracji. W centralnej Europie zaczęło dominować potężne państwo, powstałe na gruzach skłóconych księstewek HRE - IV Rzesza. Nikt wtedy jeszcze nie znał jej zamiarów. Gdyby jednak wiedzieli... A co w poszczególnych krajach? Piotr Surma - Iberian League (IL) Rezerwy: 14,4 złota 1 średni statek (110) Aleksandrze! Masz lekki deficyt energii - jednak to nic w porównaniu z zeszłoroczną katastrofą. Budowa sieci dróg to wspaniały pomysł - wprawdzie do prawdziwych autostrad im wiele brakuje, to nitka łącząca wewnętrzne prowincje kraju sprawia, że Twoi obywatele są bardziej mobilni, również dzięki stworzeniu środków transportu, co zwiększa produktywność (+PKB). Udało się skolonizować wszystkie prowincje, jednakże jedna z nich (najbardziej wysunięta na północ) wymaga wyłożenia środków na uzdatnianie wód gruntowych, silnie zanieczyszczonych przez kataklizm sprzed kilkunastu lat (25M, 2x sur. chem.) Najgorszym faktem był skandal, w którym uczestniczyli Twoi ludzie - libacja w Bretanii. Obywatele chcą wiedzieć, kto finansował ten festiwal rozpusty. Do tego czasu poparcie ludności się zmniejsza. Jesteś winien USA 0.5 jednostki żywności (źle policzone), oraz 5 jednostek żelaza dla Instytutu i 2 jednostki aluminium dla Bretanii. "Oraz płynące z niej profity" nie zostały otrzymane - należy napisać, jakie to profity (Huta). Nie poczyniono również wydatków na rozwój nowych prowincji - zdobytych zbrojną ręką od Republiki Aragońskiej. Tamtejsi obywatele narzekają na brak opieki zdrowotnej oraz podstawowej edukacji. (- do poparcia, - do przyrostu) BRAKUJE RÓWNIEŻ ŚRODKÓW NA UTRZYMANIE NADWYŻEK ZAPASÓW - 40% surowców jakie posiadasz, tracisz. Hubert Gromek - Arkińska Republika Demokratyczna (ARD) Rezerwy: brak Panie Prezydencie! Radykalna obniżka podatków, w normalnie działającym państwie mogłaby przynieść szkody, jednakże tutaj połączono to z inwestycjami w gospodarkę, które były świetnym posunięciem (+PKB) Nie dałeś środków na utrzymanie Elektrociepłowni (trzeba pisać, ile to kosztuje) - pracownicy nie zgodzili się przyjąć surowców energetycznych, nie wytworzono żadnej energii (Ponadto nie przypominam sobie, żebyś miał coś takiego, jak 2:1 surowce-energia) (-PKB) Uczestnictwo w skandalu w Revette również nie przysporzyło popularności Twojej władzy. Koniecznie musisz coś zrobić, by poprawić swój wizerunek na arenie międzynarodowej! (-poparcie) Seniorzy się cieszą, że wprowadziłeś program, który im pomoże przeżyć te ostatnie lata, jednak jest ich tak niewielu, że pieniądze zainwestowane w ten projekt mogłyby posłużyć również młodszym obywatelom. Rodziny się wręcz rzuciły na program 500+. Jednakże, środków wystarczyło jedynie na 10 000 dzieci, jeśli chcesz zyskać poparcie ludu, musisz wyłożyć więcej, dużo więcej. Inwestycje w kulturę budzą podziw, może skandynawska kultura będzie mogła konkurować niebawem z fińską? BRAKUJE RÓWNIEŻ ŚRODKÓW NA UTRZYMANIE NADWYŻEK ZAPASÓW - 40% surowców jakie posiadasz, tracisz. Wszedłeś na 2 poziom technologii - piechota została ulepszona za darmo (zgodnie z tym, o czym była mowa przy którejś aktualizacji) Karol Bednarski - Skania Rezerwy: 4 złota Towarzyszu! Brak reform - bot. Wojownik Kowalski - KKA Rezerwy: 0 Bot. Paweł Wysocki - Państwo Kościelne (PK) 5 ciężarówek (5) Wasza Świątobliwość! Wygląda, że w końcu udało się opanować kryzys zdrowotny. Musisz jednak zdecydować, czy idziesz w kierunku prywatnych praktyk, czy dalej będziesz próbował zapewnić darmową służbę dla każdego. Osobom chcącym założyć małe biznesy nie podoba się fakt, że państwo sponsoruje i wspiera tylko wielkie korporacje, które w ich ocenie doprowadzą państwo do ruiny. Poparcie spada o kilka punktów. Mimo tego państwo się rozwija, główny wskaźnik gospodarczy ciągle rośnie. Obie wielkie budowy (lotnisko i stadion) zostaną ukończone w przyszłym roku. Ukończona została stocznia, która daje Ci zniżkę 5% na jednostki morskie. Zbudowałeś okręt desantowy 1 poziomu - zwrot 25M do budżetu, pobranie 2 żelaza więcej (tu już wg nowych zasad Ci dam, z racji, że masz dopiero 1 poziom marynarki i lotnictwa). Pozostałe jednostki zrekrutowano i rozdzielono wg nowych zasad. (Grammar Nazi - BroniĄ, błagam...) Opracowano sprzęt dla wojska, wystarczy, by wyposażyć 20 batalionów piechoty. Opracowano technologię, dzięki której możesz pozyskać sztuczną ropę z węgla. Musisz wyłożyć 2 jednostki surowca energetycznego, by otrzymać 1 jednostkę ropy. Opracowano działający prototyp kombajnu, który może zostać zastosowany w kopalni. Nadaje się on do pozyskiwania wszelkich surowców kopalnych, zapewnia 10% tańsze wydobycie i +1%PKB za każdą zmodyfikowaną kopalnię. Wyprodukowanie kombajnu kosztuje 25M, utrzymanie go kosztuje 10% i jest w stanie obsłużyć jedno złoże. Obecny kombajn pracuje na złożu surowców energetycznych. Kuba Wielgus - Cesarstwo Bizancjum i Odessy (CBiO) Mały transportowiec (50) Cesarzu! Skolonizowano wszystkie prowincje, a oto skutek tych wypraw: 1. Badacz się pomylił, złoże, które rzekomo znaleziono, nie jest złożem. Znaleziono jedynie zakopane przed wojną metale rzadkie, w ilości 2 jednostek. 2. Lokalna ludność wydaje się niezadowolona z nowych przybyszów. Jeśli nie zrobisz czegoś, co Ci ich zjedna, będzie ciężko utrzymać ten teren. 3. Istotnie, niewypały zaśmiecają ten teren. Jednak koszt oczyszczenia terenu będzie dużo większy - szacuje się, że trzeba wyłożyć 25M na oczyszczenie całej prowincji. Jednocześnie będzie możliwe odzyskanie 7 jednostek surowca chemicznego z niewybuchów. 4-5. Tamtejsi mieszkańcy w części wyznają Islam, przyjęli Was jako zwierzchników państwowych, jednakże mogą być pod silnym wpływem Młodej Turcji, co może zaszkodzić integralności Twojego imperium. 6. Potencjalne złoże okazało się jałowe. Tubylcy bardzo życzliwie potraktowali kolonistów i z chęcią dołączą do Twojego kraju. Inwestycje w kulturę imponują - obywatele chętnie uczestniczą w seansach, a kasy teatrów prynoszą dochód (+PKB) W kontraście z kulturą stoją nieco niskie nakłądy na naukę - jeśli tego nie zmienisz, w przyszłości będziesz miał tylko prostych robotników niezdolnych do wykonywania skomplikowanych prac. Przychodnie i szpitale państwowe odstają jakością leczenia od zakładów prywatnych. Musisz koniecznie doinwestować, jeżeli nie chcesz, by całość leczenia wpadła w ręce prywatne, które będą zdzierać mnóstwo pieniędzy z obywateli. Kontrola aptek wykazała, że niektóre z nich, ze względu na brak środków wydają placebo klientom. Na krótką metę takie praktyki działają, jednakże trzeba koniecznie zareagować! Zaczynają się pojawiać, mimo polityki jednoczenia północnej i południowej strony kraju, ruchy dążące do podziału kraju do stanu sprzed Unii. (-poparcie) Dawid Szymiczek - Wielkie Imperium Mediolanu (WIM) Imperatorze! Te reformy to są "takie tam" Jak będzie działało to szkolnictwo wyższe? Jaki był system przed wojną? Minęło już prawie 15 lat, ludzie tego już nie pamiętają. "czy cuś" Twoje państwo popada właśnie w ruinę - nie zapewniłeś zarówno potrzeb energetycznych państwa, jak i żywności. Jeśli nie poprawisz reform, państwo upadnie, raczej prędzej niż później. Grzegorz Frąckowiak - Księstwo Moskiewskie (KM) Wasza Miłość! Brak reform - państwo upadło Mikołaj Kowalewski - Prawosławna Republika Ludowa Poznania (PRLP) Rezerwy: brak Państwo zamrożone Tomasz Jaśkowiak - Księstwo Irlandii (DIR) 1 mały statek (50) Mości Książę! Największym problemem, z którym się musisz zmierzyć, to niezapewnienie zapotrzebowania na energię oraz ropę obywateli. Niestety, z tego powodu Twoja gospodarka otrzymała spory cios, mimo dobrych inwestycji w transport lokalny, który zdecydowanie wspomoże wzrost gospodarki. Kolonizacja została przeprowadzona pomyślnie, jednak ze względu na silne zanieczyszczenie, potrzebna jest inwestycja 10M + 1 surowiec chemiczny/prowincja. Mateusz Słowiański - Nowa Hiszpania (NH) Filipie! Nie zapewniłeś zapotrzebowania na energię i ropę obywateli - Twoja gospodarka podupada. Może zamiast inwestować tak wielkie pieniądze w kulturę i sport, choć to ważne dla obywateli, należy zainwestować te pieniądze w zdrowie, naukę i energię? Nie zrekrutowano żadnego wojska - nie sprecyzowałeś, o jakie jednostki chodzi. Środki przeniesiono na następny rok. Jakub Wróbel - Królestwo Ziemi Świętej (KZŚ) Wasza Królewska Mość! Badania nie nad Cincirią Pospolitą nie przyniosły żadnych rezultatów (do czego ma to służyć - źródła, wiem, że było w evencie, ale wtedy byłem na urlopie i nie ogarnąłem tego). Lotnisko wojskowe w Tel-Awiw jest aktualnie najnowocześniejszym lotniskiem na świecie. Jest w stanie obsługiwać największe maszyny w najtrudniejszych warunkach dzięki systemowi ILS, który staje się standardem w lotnictwie, tak jak to było przed wojną. Jeśli dobudujesz infrastrukturę cywilną, będziesz mógł z niego odprawiać również turystów i własnych obywateli. Dostajesz również sygnały, że jakość służby zdrowia systematycznie podupada - lekarze mają przestarzały sprzęt, a zarabiają mało, więc dają wysokie ceny na usługi prywatne. Ludzie mogą przez to ucierpieć. Jednakże - nie wydobyto 15 jednostek metali rzadkich z prozaicznego powodu - osoby odpowiedzialne za przygotowanie budżetu nie potrafią korzystać z kalkulatora. Zamiast 22 500 000, powinieneś przeznaczyć 225 000 000 (bez uwzględniania rabatów). Wydobyto jedną jednostkę. Z tego też powodu nie wykonano linii energetycznej do Antiochii (brak metali rzadkich - trzeba też uwzględnić), a energia nie została przesłana. Elektrownia również nie została ulepszona. Nie zapewniłeś również zapotrzebowania na ropę obywateli - musisz pamiętać o tym w przyszłości. Jesteś dłużny Antiochii 5 jednostek energii. BRAKUJE RÓWNIEŻ ŚRODKÓW NA UTRZYMANIE NADWYŻEK ZAPASÓW - 40% surowców jakie posiadasz, tracisz. Dominik Chylewski - Rzeczpospolita Śląska (RŚ) Wasza Królewska Mość! Obecnie produkowane silniki elektryczne są wysoce nieefektywne. Nie można ich wykorzystać w produkcji masowej na użytek obywateli. Konkursy na prywatne placówki medyczne cieszą się sporym zainteresowaniem inwestorów. Jednakże brakuje wykwalifikowanej kadry - może warto załozyć państwowy uniwersytet medyczny? Brakuje surowców i technologii do utworzenia elektrowni słonecznych. Taką technologią dysponują państwa takie jak na przykład Semiland czy KZŚ. Środki zostały przeniesione na następny rok. Masz deficyt energii - nie przeznaczono żadnych środków na utrzymanie elektrowni wiatrowych (masz to uwzględniać w reformach). Twoja gospodarka otrzymała silny cios. Utworzono kuźnię talentów wojskowych - efektywność oficerów w polu będzie dzięki temu dużo większa niż przeciętna. Ze względu na to, że pieniądze z handlu docierają dopiero w następnym odcinku, masz karę 288,75M do budżetu - następnym razem proszę o tym pamiętać. Inwestycja w naukę przedsiębiorczości młodego pokolenia przyniesie realne zyski w przyszłości - warto wyłożyć środki na młodzież. Anita Kania - Prowansja Twoje państwo dopiero się formuje, a już pierwsi obywatele zginęli z przyczyn nienaturalnych - mowa o średnio udanym zamachu inspirowanym z nieznanego źródła. Inwestycja w turystykę budzi podziw, da to sporego kopa gospodarce. Zapotrzebowanie na energię i ropę zostało zapewnione z zapasów z bunkra (To Twój pierwszy odcinek). Proszę o tym pamiętać w przyszłości. Budowa elektrowni zostanie zakończona dopiero za rok. Na chwilę obecną uruchomiono część turbin, która zapewni Ci 6 jednostek energii. Docelowo elektrownia ma zapewniać 15 jednostek rocznie. Proszę pamiętać o kosztach utrzymania. Zbudowano sieć klinik i przychodni. Brakuje jednak szpitali i kadry medycznej, którą dopiero zapewni Uniwersytet Medyczny zbudowany ze środków MN. Wymaga to jednak dołożenia nieco środków. Jeśli wybudujesz elektrownię, będziesz mogła użyć 1 surowca energetycznego na 1 energii Nie zrekrutowano wojska ze względu na brak żelaza. Ekspedycja wykazała zdatność terenów do zamieszkania. Tereny te obfitują w lasy, w których możesz założyć tartaki (2M) i rozpocząć wyręb drewna w ilości maksymalnie 10 jednostek rocznie. Norbert Kamuda - Królestwo Bretanii (KB/KTL) 11 ciężarówek (11) Bernardzie! Jeden problem z głowy - USA wyczyściło obóz dezerterów, jednakże obwiniają Ciebie za atak na ich pozycje. To może być trudny orzech do zgryzienia. Czy uda się ustanowić dobre stosunki między Waszymi krajami? Udało się opracować kolorową telewizję, możesz zapewnić obywatelom dostęp do rozrywki oraz informacji przedstawionej w nowy sposób. Ze względu na aneksję terenów byłego jpcf, również tam musisz zapewnić zapotrzebowanie na energię. Tylko dzięki temu, że na terenie jpcf jest wydajna elektrownia i infrastruktura wewnętrzna, nie masz deficytu energii (Nie masz linii przesyłowych jpcf-Bretania). Jednakże - ze względu na brak zapewnienia ropy dla mieszkańców kraju, gospodarka nieznacznie zwalnia. Aby wybudować lotnisko, które widnieje w projekcie, trzeba wyłożyć dużo więcej. Obecne środki wystraczyły na postawienie wieży kontroli oraz wybetonowanie dróg kołowania. Wybudowano część dróg, środki przeznaczone na ten cel były zbyt małe. Jednakże, dzięki nim gospodarka Twojego kraju się rozrusza - obywatele są bardziej mobilni, a i dla turystów jest to dobra wiadomość. Nie otrzymałeś aluminum od Ligi Iberyjskiej, z jego przyczyny. Możesz się upomnieć o spłatę długu. 120M przeznaczone na lotnictwo zostaje przerzucone, wraz z żelazem, na kolejny odcinek. Partii socjalistycznej bardzo nie podoba się fakt, że wprowadza się reformy obniżające przychody do budżetu, przez co finansowanie programów socjalnych staje się niemożliwe. Domagają się wprowadzenia dochodu gwarantowanego, darmowej służby zdrowia oraz bogatego planu emerytalnego obywateli. Przez skandal związany z koronacją, zaufanie ludności do Ciebie maleje. Na okupowanych terenach JPCF poparcie jest niskie, musisz zrobić coś, by zjednać sobie miejscową ludność. Na szczęście, pacyfistyczni fanatycy postanowili uciec z kraju. Część do innych krajów, tam będą krzewić pacyfistyczne poglądy, a spora grupa postanowiła założyć małe państewko na terenie pomiędzy Twoim krajem, Prowansją oraz Iberią. (Magazyn broni potrzebuje tyle surowców, co zwykła dywizja milicji - obecnie to są bataliony) >Ogromny budynek >100m^2 Ośrodek badawczy jest dosyć małym budynkiem, nie jest pewne, czy sprosta wymaganiom. Przeznaczone środki ledwo wystarczyły na wyposażenie ośrodka oraz zapewnienie ochrony. Szacuje się, że drugie tyle jest potrzebne, by zapewnić odpowiednią przestrzeń roboczą do prowadzenia badań. (Bonus - środki idą do nakładów na naukę). Nierozwiązana jest też sprawa dyplomatów przetrzymywanych przez FNN. Sami unikają tematu, a rodziny pojmanych domagają się sprawiedliwości. Krew za krew. JPCF Wprowadzone reformy rozruszają nieco państwo. Obywatele widząc, że ich nowy suweren dba o nich, tak samo, jak poprzedni, nie będą się zanadto buntować. Wciąż są grupy niezadowolonych ludzi, jednak wszyscy wiedzą, że oba kraje łączą podobne korzenie, pod względem kulturowym i pochodzenia. Jedyne czego brakuje, to zapotrzebowanie na ropę. Decyzją Cesarza kraje jpcf i Bretania łączą się w Cesarstwo Frankijskie. Damian Ślęzak - Królestwo Antiochii (KA) 1 lokomotywa + 5 wagonów (5) Opracowano samolot i technologię wyszukiwania złóż, udowodniono na posiadanych złożach ropy, że ten sprzęt działa! Jednakże, na zadanym terytorium nie znaleziono żadnych złóż ropy ani innych surowców. Badania nad sposobami wydobycia surowców nie przyniosły efektu. Udało się również wybudować lotniska, według zadanych planów. Przysporzą one turystów i wzmogą rozwój państwa. Ikea jak zwykle zapewnia bonus PKB poprzez produkcję i dystrybucję mebli. Masz deficyt energii ze względu na niewybudowanie linii przesyłowych przez KZŚ. (Odnośnie zdolności desantowych samolotów - odsyłam do nowych zasad odnośnie wojska) Na jednej z kolonizowanych prowincji znaleziono małe złoże żelaza (max 15/rok). Jednakże, trudne warunki wydobycia oznaczają znaczne inwestycje w budowę kopalni - szacuje się, że potrzebne będzie 150 mln$ na oczyszczenie terenu i przygotowanie infrastruktury. Nie licząc faktu, że firma upomina się o 30 mln za znalezienie złoża. Tubylcy twierdzą, że na północy od ich pozycji ustanowiło się kolejne państwo, nie znają jego zamiarów. Kolejna ekspedycja nic nie znalazła. Teren wydaje się bezpieczny, póki co. Artur Milewski (WTG) Kolonizacja powiodła się według planów, prawie... Larissa nie jest w stanie zapewnić żadnej żywności ze względu na skażenie terenu. Jeśli chcesz zacząć prowadzić normalne życie na tych terenach, powinieneś zainwestować 20M + 2 surowce chemiczne na oczyszczenie terenu. Tylko wtedy tamtejsze pola zapewnią Ci maksymalnie 5 jednostek żywności/rocznie. Tesalia okazała się jałową krainą, wprawdzie nadaje się do zamieszkania, jednak nie znaleziono tam niczego szczególnego. Tak - Pilion jest dobrym wyborem - przyjazna okolica, czysta, a w wodzie istotnie roi się od ryb. 5 jednostek rocznie, to wydajność, którą osiągniesz, inwestując 30M w kutry rybackie. W zachodnich 5 prowincjach (przylegających do ROC) odkryto silne skażenie wód gruntowych. Jeśli chcesz, by ludzie żyli, musisz zainwestować w sumie 70M + 5 surowców chemicznych na ich oczyszczenie (Miało być 20 prowincji na start, nie 25, nie czytałeś posta). Wyznawcy kapitalizmu są oburzeni tak wysoką stawką podatku. Jeśli czegoś z tym nie zrobisz, poparcie spadnie na łeb. Inwestycja prawie 20% budżetu w sport i turystykę imponuje, jednakże jesteś nowym państwem na arenie międzynarodowej i kompletnie nie posiadasz infrastruktury. To się poważnie odbije na Twojej gospodarce. Przy takim obciążeniu podatkowym, firmy prywatne dają horrendalne ceny na służbę zdrowia, nie wspominając o niewykwalifikowanej kadrze. Obywatele umierają z braku podstawowej opieki medycznej! Poparcie ludności do rządu maleje. 20 mln$ to zdecydowanie zbyt mało na budowę dwóch lotnisk. Poczyniono jedynie plany zagospodarowania przestrzeni. Nie pofatygowałeś się również, by utrzymać wojsko - nie jest to zbyt dobry pomysł. Skuteczność bojowa Twoich jednostek spada o 50%. (Zbyt ogólne reformy, zbyt idiotyczne - vide prywatna służba zdrowia przy zerowej infrastrukturze i podatkach rzędu 50%. Musisz pisać więcej o zasadach działania Twojego kraju. Pamiętaj też o zapotrzebowaniu na energię kraju - w tym roku ciągnięte to było z zapasów, a przeznaczona przez Ciebie ropa została potraktowana jako nadwyżka.) Wojciech Gortat - Homaria (HMR) 2 małe statki transportowe (2x50) Nasirze! Komunizm zwycięży! Obywatele w końcu widzą, że ktoś się o nich troszczy, zgodnie z komunistycznym duchem! Rozbudowa mieszkań powoduje, że lud pracy w końcu się zabiera żywiej do pracy! Uniwersytety z kolei z pewnością zwiększą jakość wypuszczanych kadr, ku chwale komunizmu. Nakłady na zdrowie w końcu odpowiadają temu, co obywatele potrzebują - warto jednak pomyśleć o stworzeniu jakiejś fabryki rowerów - nikt sam z siebie tego nie zrobi! Ekspedycja nic nie znalazła, ale dzięki kilku oazom, można wokół nich zbudować ludzkie osiedla. Teren nadaje się do zasiedlenia bez dodatkowych kosztów (poza podstawowym kosztem kolonizacji) Dzięki opanowaniu związków konserwujących żywność, wydobywając 1 jednostkę żywności, masz do dyspozycji 1.15 jednostki (mniej żywności się psuje). Niestety, ekspedycja wysłana w celu znalezienia surowców na terenie Homarii, nie znalazła nic... Aleksander Krynicki - Konfederacja LaManche (KLM) Rezerwy: brak 1 mały statek (50) Jarlu! Musisz się zmierzyć z ludnością anektowanych terenów JPCF, miejmy nadzieję, że dobrze poradzisz sobie z tym zadaniem. Dzięki dobrym zakulisowym negocjacjom, udało Ci się pozyskać kilka prowincji byłego ZS, które teraz staje się dzikim krajem żyjącym wyłącznie dla siebie. Południowe prowincje postanowiły się do Ciebie przyłączyć po rozmowach z Twoimi przedstawicielami. Tereny te są słabo rozwinięte, musisz zainwestować. Brak środków na naukę nie jest dobrym znakiem, jeśli chodzi o rozwój technologiczny państwa... Pracownicy platformy wiertniczej dziwią się, że nie dostają pensji(Na przyszłość proszę dawać też utrzymanie platformy wierniczej - odsyłam do aktualizacji zasad). (Budżet ma być liczony konkretnie - nie mam czasu ani chęci liczyć, ile Wam zostało - to Wasza broszka. Nic nie zostaje przeniesione na następny rok, o ile nie jest opisane) Nie wydobyto żadnej żywności morskiej. ("Za to, co zostało") Żadna jednostka nie została zrekrutowana - środki przeniesiono na następny rok (trzeba przeznaczyć również odpowiednie surowce, do kurwy nędzy!). Brak wydzielonych środków na utrzymanie armii - skuteczność jednostek spada o 50%. Dzięki technologii antybiotyków zmniejsza się umieralność ludzi. Brak środków na utrzymanie surowców - 40% nadwyżki surowców znika. Mikołaj Samek - Republika Finlandii (RF) Rezerwy: 13 złota 1 statek turystyczny 10 samolotów pasażerskich Pociągi (30) Aalto! Świetne posunięcie w kierunku rozbudowy infrastruktury transportowej zaczęło napędzać gospodarkę. Jednakże, brak zapewnienia zapotrzebowania energii, ropy oraz żywności przyniósł katastrofę Twojemu krajowi. (Biedne reformy) Jan Wziątek - Imperium Cytadeli (IC) / Michał Lipiński Pociąg 1 lok, 8 wagonów (8) 1 średni statek (110) 1 lok + 25 wagonów (25) Rezerwy: 16.5 złota Nakłady na zdrowie są imponujące, jednak większość środków poszła na badania, a środki na placówki są zbyt niskie, w szczególności w mniej rozwiniętych republikach, czyli we wszystkich poza Armenią, która zdecydowanie podciąga poziom pod względem rozwinięcia. Ukończono budowę Wielkiej Stoczni. Zapewni ona bonus do PKB oraz 6% zniżki na jednostki morskie. Prywatni inwestorzy przy obecnym obciążeniu podatkami i rozwinięciem republik, wolą inwestować w innych krajach swoje ciężko zarobione pieniądze. Jednakże poczyniono plany zagospodarowania poszczególnych miejsc pod lotniska. Rodziny nie otrzymały póki co żadnej broni (brak zapasów broni - należy poczynić zapasy w postaci przeznaczenia surowców w wysokości batalionu milicji/500 sztuk broni) Powołanie służb użytku publicznego takich jak Straż pożarna na pewno korzystnie wpłynie na bezpieczeństwo ludności. Kolonizacja się powiodła, jednak nie znaleziono żadnych surowców. Jednakże, część terenów jest zanieczyszczona. Aby je przywrócić do stanu używalności, musicie zainwestować 100M + 5 surowców chemicznych ogółem na całość tegorocznej kolonizacji. Największym problemem wydaje się być Armenia, której jedna z partii dąży do odłączenia od Federacji, popychając sam kraj na skraj przepaści gospodarczo-ekonomicznej. Armenia jest najbardziej rozwiniętym regionem FNN, nie podoba im się, że część środków, która mogłaby być wykorzystana na poprawę sytuacji Ormian, idzie na nieznane terytoria na północy Europy. Będzie to wielkie wyzwanie - zjednoczyć kraje o różnym poziomie rozwoju oraz różnych kulturach... Jan Ruczynski - Sebia (Sba) Masz lekki niedobór żywności, choć obywatele widzą, że coś się dzieje... Jednakże - brak zapewnienia energii oraz ropy zaczynają zarzynać Twoją gospodarkę? Może warto coś w tym kierunku zrobić? Filip Dąbrowski - Prusy (Błagam, da się odstępy między linijkami dawać - ściana tekstu) Wyprawa poszukiwawcza nic nie znalazła, z racji braku konkretnych planów wyprawy (Mapa?) Arsenał również potrzebuje przeznaczenia surowców (żelaza), z których zostanie wykonana broń dla rezerwistów. Reformy Twojego państwa pokazują, że masz na uwadze dobro państwa. Zobaczymy, jak się będzie rozwijać w przyszłości. Damian Wakahiko Rogala - Republika Odrodzonej Campani (ROC) 15 ciężarówek (15) Panie Prezydencie! Schrony dla wszystkich obywateli to spore wyzwanie - to inwestycja na co najmniej 1 miliard dolarów. Technologia biopaliwa została opracowana w dwóch wariantach! Pierwszy - na każde 15 jednostek żywności zużytych przez obywateli, dostajesz 1 jednostkę ropy za 4M$. Drugi - Przetwarzanie bezpośrednio żywności z pól na ropę - w stosunku 5:1 (żywność lądowa:ropa) Znaczące inwestycje w gospodarkę powodują jej przyspieszenie. Dobra robota! Obywatele, dzięki temu, że odstali odszkodowania od państwa, których się nie spodziewali, windują poparcie na 100% Twoja władza wydaje się być niezagrożona. Tomek Lemek - Semiland Rezerwy: 0 złota Wielki Żydzie! Przypomnij mi ten tajny research #1 Twoje reformy niewiele mówią o twoich działaniach - środki przeznaczone, wydane, ale ich skuteczność jest niewielka (biedne reformy) Aleksander Sabak (NIN) 1x średni statek (110) Twoja korporacja jest ciekawym pomysłem, a oto, jak się przedstawiają jej dochody (Założyłem, z racji, że nie było podane inaczej - wszelkie koszty wynajmu były roczne): Z ziemi: Średnio gospodarstwa rolne mają 10000 m^2 ziemi, jest ich około 3000, stąd przychód wynosi 30M z tytułu ziemi, już po odliczeniu zarobków rolników. Z blokowisk: Średnio mieszkania mają około 120 m^2, z powodu niskich kosztów, 60% ludności mieszka w miastach, po średnio 4 osoby na mieszkanie => 599 400$ Z żywności: 22 250 000$ Z ropy: 24 940 000$ Jednakże, jako, że wcześniej nie istniała praktycznie infrastruktura medyczna, warto w nią zainwestować. Aktualnie jakość usług medycznych stoi na bardzo niskim poziomie. Sprzedano jedynie 9.3 jednostki żywności lądowej, obywatele więcej nie potrzebowali w tym roku. Niestety, nie prowadzono stadnin koni po opuszczeniu bunkra i ustanowieniu państwa. Spis ludności wykazał, że w większości są to niewykształceni, zrezygnowani ludzie. Może Twoje reformy postawią ich na nogi? Kategoria:Odcinek